


salt, meat, bone

by remnantof



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Original Work, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Retelling, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantof/pseuds/remnantof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boy hold your head up, no one made you from dust</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt, meat, bone

**Author's Note:**

> little red's queer kid, an impulse-written mash-up of little red riding hood and the creation myth with some intent of lilith references that probably didn't go through, w/e.

mama never came back from the forest quite the same, mama was the wolf and mama wore red  
and she married the ax-carrying man, sturdy strong heavy man

had the not-boy not-anything; you chop wood for her fire and when the moon comes big sturdy strong  
heavy

you bleed.

-

red dress grey ax small hands, mama could be such a bitch--

could be the biggest thing you don’t know,

but she gave you the ax, with the salted meat, sent you alone.  
your father is the dust he came from, dissolved to under her yellow stare.

sweep the stones, she said, when you get back.

a husk scraped against stone, you are

coming back.

-

swing swing swing, sweat til you are frothed and salted. i need the wood, grandmother growls. her skin is thin her bones are thin too thin for the pelt on her shoulders. a skull with a face making you at home, you feel home--

bring it in, dear  
build the flames, dear  
burn that dress, dear

gladly.

-

red belly grey ax small hands, mama, mama:  
sometimes you’re cut from the womb, sometimes you do it yourself  

she learned you that.

-

mama thrusts the broom to your hands and stares hard,

boy hold your head up  
no one made you from dust, but bone.


End file.
